Fluttershy (My Little Pony)
Fluttershy is a native of the Equestria Loops and good friend to the Anchor Twilight Sparkle . One of the original bearers of the Elements of Harmony, Fluttershy is the embodiment of Kindness. As such she is well-liked throughout the Loops and is always willing to help in any way she can. Description Fluttershy is a pegasus pony pale gold in coloration, with a soft pink mane and tail. Her eyes are a moderate cyan and her Cutie Mark is a symbol of three butterflies in flight. Due to her gentle nature and soft-spoken behavior she is sometimes seen as a bit of a pushover, but if the situation calls for it she knows how to be very self-confident and assertive. In Baseline Fluttershy is an introverted mare who is prone to frequent bouts of timidness and social awkwardness. Her time in the Loops has greatly diminished this aspect of her character, and increased her confidence. She possesses a very calm and collected nature, albeit one still prone to quiet speech and introspection. History As a filly Fluttershy was extremely shy and a very poor flyer. As such she was prone to being harassed by bullies and was given the nickname Klutzershy, a name which would leave lasting trauma for many years. Originally from Cloudsdale, she befriended Rainbow Dash while at Flight Camp during the events which led to her receiving her Cutie Mark. At an unknown point she moved to her current home, a small cottage on the outskirts of Ponyville near the edges of the Everfree Forest. During the events of Nightmare Moon's return Fluttershy was chosen to be the bearer of the Element of Kindness, going on to help in several incidents; including the redemption of Princess Luna, the repulsion of a changeling invasion, the recovery of the crystal empire, the defeat and eventual reformation of Discord and the re-banishment of Tirek. Fluttershy's Formative Loop occurred in a game loop with Dungeons and Dragons, where she assumed the Druid Class. As a result she gained a more intrinsic connection with animals and nature and developed the ability to shapeshift. Following a prolonged period in the Warhammer 40k Loops, during which she found and raised its Anchor Leman Russ, her preferred form when not a pegasus is that of a wolf. Following her ascension during which she befriended Chrysalis and the entire changeling hive, Fluttershy possesses the ability to become an Alicorn at will . Abilities * Subspace Pocket: Like most Loopers, Fluttershy possesses the use of an extradimensional storage space connected to their soul in which she keeps precious mementos of her time in the Loops * Ping: As with the Pocket, Fluttershy is capable of the well-known technique for determining whether other Loopers are present. * Element of Kindness: Fluttershy is one of the original holders of an Element of Harmony, having acquired it during her original Baseline run. * Omniglot: As a bearer of the Element of Kindness, Fluttershy possesses the ability to understand and speak any spoken or written language with or without previous knowledge thereof. * Druidic Expertise: Following her Formative Loop Fluttershy has developed into a powerful Druid, easily communing with nature, both flora and fauna. Additionally this skillset includes the ability to shapeshift, her most common alternative form being that of a large wolf. * Alicorn transformation: Fluttershy first gained the ability to become an Alicorn when she negotiated peace between Equestria and the Changeling race with her kindness. Relationships * Loopers in General: Fluttershy is on good terms with almost all known Loopers, with the possible exception of Kyubey. * Discord: As the Spirit of Chaos' first true friend, Discord and Fluttershy's bond in the Loops has strengthened exponentially. * Leman Russ: Having raised the Primarch during his first Loop, Fluttershy cares for Leman as her son and the 40k Anchor returns her affections equally. * Twilight Sparkle: Fluttershy is on excellent terms with the Equestrian Anchor, in no small part due to the fact that their children were dating and are now engaged. * Nyx Sparkle: Due to the relationship between her and Leman, Fluttershy has spent a good deal of time with Nyx and the two are good friends. * Rainbow Dash: Following their meeting at Flight Camp, Fluttershy and Rainbow Dash have been best friends since fillyhood. * Rarity Belle: Fluttershy and Rarity are very close friends, frequently meeting for weekly trips to the spa even during the Baseline. Their friendship has only grown stronger during the Loops. * Angel Bunny: Despite Angel's outwardly negative persona, he and Fluttershy are quite close. Angel is extremely protective of Fluttershy, especially when she is not Awake. Category:Looper Category:Characters Category:Equestria